


The Story Behind Our Scars

by LunarEclipse



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Post-re:connect, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 23:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14555898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarEclipse/pseuds/LunarEclipse
Summary: Every scar tells a story. Mink knows this better than most. To him, Aoba's body was an unread book, and he was determined to memorize every word of this beautiful story.





	The Story Behind Our Scars

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT NOTE!  
> This is just a small one-shot that I though up while laying in bed. I personally ship any and all ships from Dmmd (excluding Virus and Trip, while I like them, they also scare the crap outta me) and have a soulmate au in progress with Aoba/All Routes. It's taking a long time and is so far the biggest project I've had in a while. I've added something new to my Profile, if you click on it, you can see what other fics I have in progress, so feel free to check that out!~  
> That being said, there is a note explaining some things at the end as to not spoil the story!   
> Also, this had a really crappy summary.   
> PS. I've been doing a lot of writing with Sly and Aoba bonding and I had to constantly correct myself while writing this, I was half asleep and had to keep remembering, Aoba doesn't curse like I and Sly (my headcanon version) do!  
> ENJOY!  
> -Luna~

"Where did you get this scar?" Aoba was startled out of their post-coital bliss by the question. His skin was slippery and covered in sweat, his lover's giant arms wrapped around him, and his barreled chest pressed against Aoba's lithe back. "What?" Aoba asked in confusion tilting his head to look back at his lover.   
Mink had one hand gently touching a jagged scar across his shoulder, his warm eyes locked onto it, his hair pushed back from his sweaty face.

When Mink's eyes flicked up to his Aoba frowned a little, looking at the scar and trying to remember "I think that was when I fell off that building back home" he offered slowly, his eyebrows creasing. Mink huffed in that way he did when he was amused, so Aoba felt the need to elaborate.   
"It was when I was doing stupid stuff as a teen, I had taken some" Aoba scrunched his nose, feeling embarrassed at his stupid decisions from the past, but meeting Mink's eyes and seeing no judgment there, he tromped onwards.   
"Some pretty intense drugs, the guys I was with were assholes, this was sometime before I met Mizuki so I didn't really have anyone looking out for me" Aoba stopped as Mink pressed his lips against his shoulder and smiled "We had been at the top of some two story building, and I got the bright idea to try and balance on the edge, of course, the jerks just egged me on, and next thing I knew I was on the ground flat on my back, I had apparently fallen through two rusted awnings and was wheezing trying to get the air back into my lungs" Aoba let out a soft hum, closing his eyes as Mink pressed kisses across his neck.

"They left me there, luckily I was found by a couple who actually wanted to help, I was in the hospital for a couple weeks though with a broken collarbone" Aoba finished the story with a gentle tap to the scar that started on the back of his shoulder and twisted to the front of his collarbone.

"What about this one?" Mink's deep voice reverberated through his chest and against Aoba's back in a soothing way.

Aoba looked down to see Mink's fingers tracing a surgical looking scar across his lower abdomen. "Ah" Aoba's lips parted with understanding "I had appendicitis when I was 13, it came on so suddenly that I almost didn't make it to the hospital in time" Aoba remembered how scared Granny and Ren had been when he had collapsed in pain. Mink nodded a little and then Aoba jumped when his calloused hand rubbed across a small scar on his left butt cheek. "This one?" Mink's voice was amused and Aoba huffed a little his cheeks dusting pink. He knew which one Mink was talking about "I got in a fight with some kids in Junior high in the cafeteria, let's just say there's a reason why my old school only uses sporks now" Aoba explained not saying anything more on the four tiny hole shaped scars on his ass.   
"How about this one?" Aoba was confused as to why Mink was going over the scars across his body but continued to humor him. "I hit my elbow on the stove when I was a kid, Granny was so mad and worried at the same time."

  
"That? Oh...I think that was when Koujaku pushed me off the swing when we got into an argument as kids"

  
"The brats who terrorized Heibon knocked a shelf on me that day"

  
"Believe it or not I cut myself while trying to cook, don't give me that look, it's possible to drop a knife on your thigh"

  
"What about this one?" Mink asked gently drawing large fingers across the painful looking scar across Aoba's right pectoral.  
Aoba frowned, his eyebrows raising "I..." he stopped, staring at the scar in deepening confusion. "Aoba" Mink called, his eyebrows creased in concern. Aoba closed his eyes and shook his head "I don't remember" he offered truthfully. Mink made a small sound and leaned over him, trailing his tongue across the scar. "Ahh- Mink-wha?" Aoba's hands flew to the back of Mink's head clutching at his hair tightly, arching his chest as the rough tongue trailed over the sensitive scar tissue. "Mink!" Aoba gasped as the taller man pulled up and locked eyes with him.  
Aoba stared in shock, still panting a little. When Mink's lips quirked slightly, the blue-haired man felt something warm curl around his heart. The overwhelming love and affection that was in Mink's eyes said everything "I love you" Aoba whispered softly, leaning up to gently peck Mink's lips.

The other male sighed into the kiss before falling back into the bed gracefully, pulling Aoba to his chest and expressing his own love without having to use words.  
Aoba smiled a little as he started drifting, feeling Mink's giant hands stroking up and down his back. "Goodnight Aoba" pleasant little shivers crawled down his spine at the way Mink said his name and he nuzzled his face into the broad chest before him "goodnight Mink"

_Every scar told a story. It didn't matter that Aoba couldn't remember all of his, not when he had someone who would love him no matter what his story told._

~Fin

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, Aoba doesn't have scars in canon. However speaking from personal experience, everyone has scars. Whether it's from things in their childhood (I have a scar on my upper lip from when I was bitten by a dog as a baby) or from mistakes we've made (plenty of these) or from accidents (these too!) and I am firmly behind the Idea of Sly/Desire being a dangerous little shit with no sense of self-preservation (I love him to bits!) and can imagine he got Aoba into quite a bit of trouble when he was in control. Ergo this story!   
> Thank's for reading!  
> I love you!  
> Have a great day/night!~  
> Luna


End file.
